


Важней стать твоей тени

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, Unhealthy Relationships, недотвинцест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020
Summary: Когда никто не мешает, Ви наконец-таки получает от Данте то, чего ему так не хватало
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Важней стать твоей тени

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: **Laetans member** | [diary](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3341010)
> 
> вдохновлено фреймом из «Видений Ви», часть предупреждений опущена как спойлер

Ночь выдаётся лунной и тихой ― заброшенный ресторан сторожат Кошмар и Тень.

Наверное, свет их выдаёт.

Стянув остатки скатерти со стола, Ви, шатаясь, бредёт к зеркалу с разбитыми светильниками.

Грифон что-то недовольно клекочет, но быстро возвращается ― именно по нему больше всего пришлись отбитые удары в попытках отвоевать себе укрытие на ночь.

Возможно, стоило обратиться с этим Неро, попроситься на ночлег, пока он отвоëвывает хоть какой-нибудь квартал Редгрейва...

Но Ви промолчал: на крыше ресторана относительно безопасно, чтобы смотреть на годами недоступное небо. Пока что.

И пока Ви не слышит ничего, даже звона осколков или эха от упавшей вилки.

Лишь ветерок и отзвук выстрелов вдалеке.

А глаза различают только самое доступное им в темноте.

Зеркало.

Оно целое.

Слишком целое для этого места.

К нему влечëт всё ближе.

Ви тянет скатерть, не замечая, что вот-вот запутается, напоровшись животом на осколки какой-нибудь вазы с растоптанными людьми и нежитью сухоцветами.

Каждый шаг всё труднее для его слабеющего тела.

Но всё приятней и радостней глазам.

Ему всегда было сложно добиваться желаемого.

Данте же наоборот получал слишком многое из того, чего он захотел.

Всегда.

Ви роняет скатерть, вглядываясь в отражение, ― наконец-таки луна помогает видеть его слабому человеческому зрению.

И теперь он может чётко рассмотреть, что или кто перед ним.

Тот, кто желал его видеть.

Тот, о ком молчит сейчас чутьё и не предупредят как об угрозе фамильяры.

Тот, кто должен был хоть что-нибудь сказать.

— Данте...

В бликах угадывается и плащ, и более юное лицо, и фирменная ухмылка: он ждал.  
Рука его сжимает «Мятежник», но брат распахивает объятья.

Ви тянется к миражу, но вместо трещинок или гладкости стекла обнаруживает ткань под пальцами ― теплую, потому что под ней лишь кожа. Настоящая. Тело брата. Настоящее.

Словно и нет зеркала.

Ви упорно вглядывается, ища отблеск на стекле: на одежде, широкой шее, волосах Данте.  
Ви не желает отнимать руки, лишать себя ощущения того Данте, которого нет после битвы с Уризеном: отражение становится его ответом.

Он хотел, чтобы его любили.

Чтобы брат понимал и любил его, не по-смертному тело, а жарко, как желали бы того два вышедших в триггер существа.

Он нуждался быть любимым, как любили Данте.

Ви наконец-таки озвучивает:

— Почему мы всё ещё раздельны? Почему ты ― нечто иное, чем я? Ты знаешь, что должен сделать, Данте.

Отражение всплескивает руками: вот, смотри, сам считаешь меня неумехой. Молча, но Ви знает этот фирменный смешок, сопровождающий хвастливо запрокинутую голову.

Ви стучит ему кулаками в грудь и ждёт треска стекла:

— Нет, Данте. Я не прекращу бороться за то, что заслужил. Отдай мне...

Ви замирает, ища ответ на своё перекошенное от ярости лицо.

Вместо треска слышится позвякивание заклёпок на плаще.

Вместо ответа слышится лишь тишина: Ви не может признаться в этом Данте. Даже сейчас.

Пускай он бы и был так близко, как ему хотелось.

Ви отпихивает тростью ненужное тряпьё — обрывкам скатерти и чему-либо ещё здесь не место.

Куску ткани всё равно не скрыть его голодного до ответов сознания.

И придвигается поближе.

Потому что Данте всё ещё здесь, тёплый, не ждущий ответов и совсем, совсем не передумавший его обнять.

Ви согласен на ласку от миража.

Иллюзия оборачивается настоящим теплом: Ви словно продавливает сквозь стекло, понемногу затягивая в зазеркалье.

А потом Ви замирает в немом крике: не чувствуя ног, он повисает сначала на руках Данте, следом ― вспоминает, что его лихорадочно целуют в шею и гладят по волосам. И лишь потом осознает: оба ощущения перемешались друг с другом вопреки всем известным ему законам боли и наслаждения, на миг вытесняя одно другим.

Как? Он был прав и брат предал его опять?

Данте не размыкает рук, но теперь Ви слышит по ту сторону: их дыхание становится единым, обрывистым, сердца продолжают биться, а меч пробил обе груди и кончик Мятежника наискось торчит у Данте из-за плеча.

Почему он ещё жив?

— Я теперь буду един с тобой, — говорит наконец Данте, — и по твоему желанию мы должны поменять кое-что местами.

Сквозь их раны торчат разломанные грудина и рёбра, заливаются кровью слои мышц и тянущиеся паутинками сосуды, влажно блестят пленки вокруг белых в серых узорах лёгких и сердца ― оба из них всё больше скрываются под слоями крови, всё надсаднее пульсируют перерубленные под ними сосуды. И кровь... Почему она не брызжет, словно сердце почти разрубили надвое? Где мышцы изнутри, другие сосуды, кости? Почему всё полито кровью, застывающей, точно корочка глазури?

А потом наступает пустота.

Она ширится, заливает всё увиденное внутри них смолой, покрывает их по горло, не скрадывая лишь Мятежник.

И лишь тогда Ви понимает: сердца.

Те перемещаются местами.

Данте получает его.

Ви получает сердце Данте.

Они снова стоят друг напротив друга.

Их грудные клетки нечем сшивать.

Им нет смысла отходить друг от друга.

Позади слышится шорох крыльев, топанье, дробящее мраморную плитку, цокот когтей по осколкам.

Ви они кажутся разбивающимися о невидимую преграду.

И совсем неважными.

Они с Данте ведь обменялись чем-то неотделимым.

Невозможным в его новой слабой плоти.

Их разрубленные надвое сердца никогда не будут снова целыми ― рана-напоминание, рана-дар, от которой они бы никогда не отказались.

— Вот теперь, — смеётся Данте, не думая стирать струйку крови у себя изо рта, — у нас всего поровну. Твоё сердце правда даст тебе время. Будешь Алисой, а я ― кроликом, чтобы за мной можно было угнаться.

Алисой? Что-то... Знакомое... Одержимое... Сейчас совсем неважное...

Ви чувствует себя почти целым, глядя на то, как толстыми нитями напрягаются, сокращаясь и растягиваясь, алые веретёнца не то мышц, не то сосудов под колышущимися в попытках качать кровь клапанами — его сердце немного меньше, но отлично смотрится у Данте в груди.

Ви сцеловывает сначала кровь, потом приникает к губам Данте:

— Теперь всё на своём месте, брат.

Звуки отдаляются, отдаляется боль и ощущение пустоты.

Ви никуда уже не нужно, плевать, что тело ранится об осколки.

Он на месте.

Они с Данте придут в агентство и не будет ненужных вопросов — только равные силы и расплата за то, что он сделал.

Ви замирает, а зрачки и волосы Данте темнеют на глазах.

В отражении разбитого зеркала мелькают подбитый Грифон на смятом серебряном блюде, закрываются рубиновые глаза Тени и стремительно гаснет подобный прожектору шар на вершине туловища упавшего навзничь Кошмара.


End file.
